


【SD花+流．四觉系列之哀篇】底线（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之哀篇】底线（文：十甫）

成田机场。

12：58。

从美国纽约飞往日本东京的飞机刚刚降落……

13：33。

接机厅的人群开始窜动。

“哥哥！这边！”“明雅！明雅……”“妈～”“宝贝！”“你好！我是上杉哲浣。”“我回来啦～”……

无视于其他人的骚动，樱木背靠一根大圆柱，双手交叉在胸前，眼睛从压得低低的帽子直视前方，静静地“监视”着出口。

突然，专注的眼睛眨了一下，继而换上一对凶目，散发出足以杀死人的目光。

背，不由自主地挺直了。双手垂下。而眼中的凶光，更是一刻也不曾离开那个向自己越走越近的人。

即使那个人戴了一顶遮住大半张脸的鸭舌帽，即使他们多年未见，他还是一眼就认出，那个跩得不得了的人，自他从内厅一转出来的时候。

然而，就在他想着如何开口“招呼”他时，那个迎面而来的人却从他身边擦身而去。

这突如其来的变故，让樱木感到一阵错愕，愣了。看着对方的背影已在这栋建筑物之外，才大踏步追上去。

从后一手踏上那人的右肩，“死狐狸，你在搞什么飞机？你没看到我吗？”樱木有点生气地说道。心想：你敢说看不到，我就揍你！

已停下脚步的流川，拍开了樱木的手，然后转过身来，看着他说，“看到。”

“那你干嘛连招呼也不打就走！！”被拍开手的樱木，心下更不爽。

“你来接我？”流川无视樱木一触即发的怒气，平静地问道。

“你这死傢伙！你给了我回国航班的时间，不是要我来接机吗？”樱木怒了，骂道，“你若不要我来接机，干嘛特地打电话回来说！！”

流川挑了挑眉，说，“只是想通知你，我会回来。”倏地，将手上的行李袋丢给樱木。

樱木反射性地接住。被那突袭而来的力道撞退了一步站稳后，抬头即骂道，“你发什么疯？！”

“不是来接机吗？行李当然是你拿！”双手插进裤袋，“车泊在哪儿？”

樱木瞪了他一眼，不发一言，将手上的行李袋摔过肩提着，迈开脚步越过他，领头走了。

流川耸了耸肩，跟着走去。

两人一前一后地走着，一反刚刚的剑拔弩张，此刻，两人平和而沉默。

一直到坐在车子里头，两个人还是没交谈过一句话。

流川望着窗外的景物，心想，怎么才几年没回来，这高速公路旁又突然多了几栋公寓？

“车里很晒吗？”

一直默默驾着车的樱木，突然杀出一句话，没头没脑，流川立刻转过头来看向他，“哦？”

只见他双眼还是盯着前方，说，“车里很晒吗？要一直戴着帽子？”他头上的帽子，在一坐上驾驶座时，就摘下反手丢到后座了。

流川盯着他的侧脸一阵子，然后回转头继续望向窗外，“嗯。”半晌，又开口，“我不想被拍照。”

“不想被拍？！哈哈哈！死狐狸！你少臭美啦你！你以为自己很出名吗？在日本认识本天才的人比认识你的多？妈的！你以为你跟那些美国佬打球很威风吗？本天才才是拯救日本篮坛的救世主！”樱木不服气地说道。

“是吗？”流川头也不转，淡淡地道，“那恭喜了，名人！”

“切～那什么恭喜话，听来好酸……呀！我知道了！你这狐狸在妒忌本天才！哇哈哈！”

“白痴！”流川骂道。

来去斗了几句，车内的气氛也活络了。流川本来有些紧绷的脸，也跟着慢慢放松。

前一刻的沉默，让他错以为两个人过去建立的感情已比陌生人好不了多少，然而现在看来，似乎没变，至少他们彼此相处的感觉没变。

“喂！你的伤好了吗？”

听樱木突然停止了白痴嘻笑，正经八百地问道，流川不禁愣了一下，“哦？”

“前阵子新闻报导说你受伤了，所以才让那个新秀代替你，你的伤不碍事吧？”

流川不语，但脸皮不自禁抽搐一下。

“还是……他们故意排挤你，不让你出赛？”

流川还是不语，只是把头转向窗外。

“喂！说话呀，到底发生了什么事？”樱木提高声调说道。对流川的沉默，他突然觉得满肚子怒气。

半晌，才听流川说道，“我不肯打假球，所以就得受伤。”

“切～就知道……妈的！那些美国佬！那么肮脏还在那儿假清高，呸！”

咒骂了一阵子，樱木才问道，“有什么打算？要回来吗？”

“不！经理人正安排转会中，我要出赛下一个赛季。”流川淡淡说道。

“什么？你还要留在那儿？”

“去哪里还不都一样？我只想出赛。”流川放低了椅背，“我睡一会，到达神奈川就叫我。”

“喂！狐狸，快起来说清楚……”樱木不满流川的态度，大力推了推他。然而流川不但不理会他的“攻击”，反而伸手拉下帽子遮住自己的脸。

樱木又气又奈何他不了，低声骂了几句“死狐狸”后，突然叹了口气。

这一声不重不轻的叹气，包含了几许无奈与无力感，让躲在帽子下的流川，脸皮轻轻抽动，心也倏地一紧，却仍然不动声色。

「真是白痴……唉…」

迷迷糊糊地也不知睡了多久，才又听到樱木的大嗓子，“臭狐狸！快起来，到啦！”接着感觉大腿上一痛，流川立刻坐起。

“哇！这招有效！捏一下你就会立刻清醒，真是比拍打几十遍还有效！哇哈哈！”

流川拉开帽子瞪了樱木一眼，用手抚了抚被捏痛的地方，然后说道，“到横滨酒店，我在哪儿预订了一间房。”

“咦？你不回家？”樱木奇道。都已回到神奈川了，怎么这傢伙还要住酒店？

“没通知家里。”流川简短地答道。

“那……要暂住我那儿吗？”

流川沉默了一下，然后说，“房间付了订金。”虽然状似考虑过才给的答案，但拒绝意思非常明显。

“还是那么孤癖……”樱木喃喃道。

“说什么？白痴！”

“我说你孤癖症又犯！怎样？”

“哦。”

听流川应了一句又没有下文了，樱木感觉自己快抓狂了。突然，他打灯将车子驶入紧急道上，停着。转过头来看着流川，大声问道，“你到底发生了什么事？快点说！”

流川看向他的眼睛，说，“你才有事！”

“你到底说不说？”

“说什么说？神经病！”

“你不觉得自己变得很奇怪了吗？你以前虽然跩、不爱说话，但至少不像现在这样……无精打采。”樱木顿了一下，突然降低了声量，“你……到底怎么啦？”

流川呆呆地看着他半晌，突然皱了皱眉，“别用那种语气说话，很恶心！”

本期待他说出状况的樱木，听他如此说道，愣了一下，然后横眉一竖，“呸！你才恶心！明知要打假球还是要留在那儿，真是恶心死了！”

“你少管！”流川突然冷冷地道。

“切～谁要管你！本天才才没有空管你的事，我自己还有一大堆事忙！妈的！来接你简直浪费时间！”樱木生气地道，转过头，脚踏油门，车子重新往路上冲去。

一路上，两人不再交谈，一切又回到原点。

到达横滨酒店，樱木一停下车就立刻从车子鑽了出来，拉开后座的门，从座包上拖出流川的行李袋，然后用力抛给他。

接过樱木的“重重一击”，看着他还臭着一张脸，流川耸耸肩，然后转身走向酒店大门。

“喂！”

突被叫停，流川转过头来看向樱木。见他脸色已恢复平静，于是应道，“哦？”

然而他却欲言又止，流川不禁又皱了皱眉头，“什么事？”

“今晚洋平他们会跟我办一个告别单身酒聚，在落日酒吧，你……要过来吗？”

“哦。”流川缓缓点头，目不转睛地看着樱木，而他，也正专注地看着自己，似有千言万语待说。

“叭叭！”

一阵车笛急响，打断了他们相接的视线，樱木连忙举起手向鸣笛的车子示歉，然后对流川说了声“今晚见”，就鑽进车子，走了。

望着远去的车尾，流川终于按捺不住心头的落寞。

那种沉甸甸的情绪，自他接到樱木的婚讯后，就慢慢凝聚在心头。见到樱木后，就更欲如山洪暴发，只是，他不愿让樱木看到。

「告别单身酒聚……是的……明天，就是你的结婚日了……唉…」

腿，依旧健硕修长，然而踏出的每一步，却如此地沉重。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
落日酒吧的夜晚，虽不车水马龙，但也不至于门可罗雀。流川到达后，也得花上数分钟才找到“告别单身酒聚”的人群。

可以预测地，他的出现，引来众人的哗然。

“流川，你回来了！还以为你这次又不回了呢！樱木的面子真大，他结婚你还特地飞回来，看来你跟他的感情非比寻常唷！！”三井首先发难。

“对呀！上次，我跟彩子的婚礼他都没出席，让彩子很没面子，都快气疯了。”宫城立刻附议。

而赤木、木暮以及樱木的死党洋平等人则纷纷说“欢迎欢迎”。唯独樱木一言不发。

流川一一向他们点头，接过洋平递来的啤酒后，便找个地方坐下。

“喂！流川！你还没答我呢！你跟樱木那白痴的感情原来挺好的唷，他的婚礼你还巴巴赶回来出席？”三井继续追问。

“只是好奇猴子如何办婚礼。”流川喝了一口酒，淡淡说道。

突如其来的一句，众人面面相觑，不知如何回应，心里纷纷想到：糟了！这么早就要开打了。不约而同转头看向樱木。

然而，他们的担心却是多余的。只见樱木拿起酒杯，一口干了，然后提起一瓶啤酒，边倒边说，“我也很好奇狐狸如何喝喜酒。”

向流川举了举杯，又一口干完。

“那就等着瞧吧！”流川应道，也一口干完手中酒。

见那两个傢伙旁若无人地你一杯我一杯地干个不停，均都沉默无言，一反过去的唇枪舌剑，气氛说不出的诧异。众人虽然感到莫名其妙，但也不愿意多管閒事，反正这两个傢伙的思维与别人不太一样，过去为了一些芝麻绿豆的事也能大打出手，现在也应不例外。因此，众人皆转头自己找乐子，走避“战场”。

喝光了桌上的啤酒后，放下空瓶子，流川才发现，不知何时，这张桌子只剩下他和樱木。抬头看向正仰着头喝酒的樱木，只见他的喉结因吞嚥而上下颤动。

似乎察觉到流川的注视，樱木倏地停了下来，然后双眼直视流川，牢牢地攫住他射过来的目光。

他们之间的气流彷彿凝固了、声音被隔绝在外，此刻，彼此只看到对方眼睛流露的真实心情，不再掩饰。

“樱木！流川！你们要不要过去一起玩撞球？”

倏地，一把声音打破他们的隔音空间，让他们迅速恢复伪装姿态。

樱木立刻抬头看向洋平，说，“好！我立刻来。”

而流川则站了起来说，“我要回去了。”也不待樱木回答，迳直向酒吧的出口走去。

留下一双了然的眼睛和一双既灼热又无奈的目光在背后。

“感情还没釐清吗？”

“我……”

“朋友，你明天就结婚了。”

“……我…知道。”

洋平不再说什么，拍了拍樱木，就走了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“叮咚”

门铃响起。流川站起来，走去把门拉开。

站在房门外的，果然是樱木。

他知道。

“进来。”他对他说。

樱木应声而入。

关上门，看着樱木的背影半晌，才问道，“有话对我说？”

樱木转过身来，看着流川，很久很久，才慢慢说道，“狐狸，我明天结婚了。”才说完，眼睛竟倏地涌出泪水，并迅速划过脸庞，然后滴落在房间的地毯上。

樱木不禁错愕，连忙伸手抹脸，竟沾得一手湿淋淋。

而更让他吃惊的是，流川不知何时已站在自己跟前。

“我……”

只见流川伸手抹去自己眼下未干的泪，静静地看着自己说，“白痴，哭什么哭！要结婚的是你，该哭的人也该是我吧……”

樱木再也压抑不了自己，立刻张臂将流川紧紧抱着，什么话也说不出，只是流泪。

这样的拥抱，这样哭泣的樱木，那么地熟悉，而那犹如在耳边扑通作响的心跳声，让流川突然恍然起来，彷彿回到他们最初相拥的那一天……

那一年，他们高三。

在广岛参加他们最后一年的全国高篮球赛。

被誉为“黄金搭档”的他们，不负众望，带领湘北杀入四强赛。这是他们最后一次问鼎全国冠军的机会，也是他们最有夺冠实力的一年。

然而，就在湘北进入第二场比赛撼倒上届冠军山王工业的同时，也失去一员主将──樱木受伤了。他在这场比赛中扭伤了脚。由于伤势严重，他再也不能在下一场决胜战中出赛。

比赛过后，樱木就失踪了。

湘北纷纷动员努力寻找此刻必须柱着拐杖的樱木。

流川也加入寻找行列。

也不知道他俩是否真有感应，他真的在宫岛口的渡头找到他。

看他柱着拐杖站在堤前，瞭望大海，心里突然感受到他的落寞。

缓步走到他身边，站定，陪他静静看海。

倏地，樱木骂道，“不甘心！我真不甘心！”

“我们会赢。湘北一定会得冠军！”

“哈哈！我当然知道湘北会赢！哈！湘北当然会得冠军！”樱木狂笑一阵子，复又骂道，“我还是不甘心！”

流川转头看着他，说道，“你没有输给我，不必不甘心！”

樱木看着他半晌，突然怒道，“我岂会输你这狐狸！妈的！你什么都不知道！”气起来，将手上的拐杖丢得老远。

流川平静地看着他，就在他欲用受伤的脚勉强走路时，流川立刻伸手扶住，而下一刻，就被樱木紧拥着。

腰被紧紧箍着，肩上枕着一个头，这是他俩从未试过的亲密。

流川缓缓伸手回拥樱木，对他说，“我们一定会夺得冠军。”

“狐狸，我很不甘心，真的很不甘心。明明可以和你一起得到冠军，我……却受伤了……再也没有机会跟你一起打球！该死的…真不甘心……真不甘心……”口上说着不甘，眼中相应流出不甘心的泪水。

不是没看过这傢伙哭，但却是第一回听到樱木掏出心底话，流川的心不禁骚动。

他何尝不是一样？

他也不甘心！

今年本就是他与樱木的舞台，只属于他俩的。

彼此都早已心照不宣，过了今年，他们再也没有机会携手共赛了，因为，他将到美国留学去，所以，彼此都珍惜并肩作战的每一场赛事；而夺得全国冠军，将是他们给予彼此最好的回忆。

虽然，他们常打架、斗嘴，关系在外人看来犹如火星撞地球、水火不容，然而他们俩却明白，这就是他们的相处之道。对对方的想法、情绪，不必言传即能意会，包括对方对自己的微妙、异样感觉。

然而，他们都太年轻了。青涩的他们，并未能坦然地面对彼此对对方的异样情愫，也决不承认对方在自己心底是一个不一样的存在。

可是，却又不甘于与对方只保持平淡如水、形同陌路的关系，于是，一直牵牵绊绊至今，从相遇的那刻起。

“你真的要到美国去？”樱木突然问道。

“嗯。”流川立刻反应。

“真的非去不可？”

迟疑了一下，还是，“嗯。”

箍在腰、背上的手臂突然收得更紧，彼此的胸膛贴得更近，流川清楚感受到樱木的心跳，“扑通扑通扑通”。

彷彿受到蛊惑似的，流川慢慢将脸贴近樱木的脖子，去感觉那儿皮肤下的血脉搏动。一下一下，脉动犹如能散发热量，每跳一下，他的脸就感觉更热；而樱木身上飘来的汗味，更是让他感到晕眩，进而有种莫名的激动在体内乱蹿。

不禁也学樱木，伸臂将他紧紧圈着。此刻，你挤压着我我挤压着你，彼此的胸膛之间再也没有一丝空隙。

不知不觉，彼此的呼吸渐渐粗了起来，喷在颈上即造成一阵难搔麻痒，并直透心底。可是他们谁也不想先改变姿势。

彷彿过了好久，也许不，他们俩不约而同动了。

彼此拉离了距离，而眼神却更靠近。

接着，彼此的气息不再喷在对方脖子、侧脸上，而是在鼻间，越来越近，也越来越粗……

……

“狐狸……”

被从回忆中唤回意识的流川，愣了一下，不确定那声呼唤是真是幻。

“狐狸……”

嗯，是真的。于是应了一声。

“美子她……”

“哦？”美子？谁呀？

半晌，都没听到樱木接下去，便问道，“谁？”

“美子她……”

清楚地感觉到樱木收紧了手臂，脸贴得自己的脖子更紧。

“她是谁？”问出口后，突然知道她是谁了。后悔。流川于是选择沉默。

过了一阵子，樱木喃喃道，“她个子挺高，修长；皮肤白；有着一头乌黑的短发、前额留着刘海；眼睛不大，有些细长，下巴尖尖的……长得很像一只狐狸……像你……”

流川倏地叹了一口气，说，“我知道。”

樱木一震，连忙放开了手并挣脱了流川的手臂，看向他的眼睛，“你……见过美子？”

流川定定地回视一阵子，说，“没见过，但我知道。因为……”突然别开了头。

樱木抓住他的肩膀，“因为什么？狐狸，因为什么？”

流川抬手握着在自己肩上的手，静静地看着这一刻急于得到一个答案的眼睛，说，“白痴，我们接过吻吗？”

樱木顿时瞪大眼睛。

“那一次，在去宫岛的渡口堤前，我们，有接过吻吗？”流川再次问道。他忘了他们最后到底有没有亲嘴，只记得那一次的拥抱很温暖、樱木的体味很好闻以及他喷在脸上的气息很麻痒……

眼前的眼睛一片茫然。“我忘了……”

果然。

原来，谁都没有记着那一刻。是他们的记忆故意遮屏，还是那根本就不曾发生过的事？

流川微微牵动一下嘴角。

突然，唇被轻轻碰触一下。

然后，被亲的、亲人的，均都呆了。

两个人，惊讶地看着对方。

半晌，都动了。

互扯住对方的衣领，唇，重重地相接。

彷彿多年来的牵绊、分离，然后重聚，就为了这一个吻。

没有言语，也不必言语，彷彿过去的敌对、抗拒、不确定，都因这一个吻而结束。

忘情地相拥、相吻，尽情地倾注自己可以给予的热情、眷恋，此刻，他们只想自己的气息混杂了对方的，并让自己的记忆深深烙印，抹不掉，也忘不了，永远。

很想就这么沉溺下去，然而，终归要回到现实。

所以，唇，还是分开了。互拥的双臂，也放开了。

纵有千言万语，然而，却只能看着对方，缄默。

如今，他们更加清楚，当初的选择即使再重来，他们还是会做出同样的决定。

分离，重逢，再分离。

纵然相爱，却注定不能相守。

因为男人们，都有太多的顾虑。

于是，樱木打开房门离开。

为了他自己，更是为了那个明天将成为他妻子的女人。

“喂！”

樱木停下脚步，在走廊上缓缓回过头来，看着倚在门边，离自己已有十步之远的流川。

“我的女人有着一头红色的头发，像你。”流川一个字一个字地说道。声音不大，但却清楚地钻入樱木的耳内，敲在心上。

樱木先是惊讶，然后释然。

对望的眼神，于是胶着。

然而，脚，却不再向对方移近半分，无论是他，还是他。

  
更新时间: 08/17 2006


End file.
